The Story Of Dark Blood
by Xenomoose
Summary: Please R&R. UPDATED! Dark Blood hunts Humans for the first time! my best chapter yet!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Dark Blood

So I'm making a serious fic. Big deal, want to fight about it? This will be very bloody and curseful, so it's M. if it is T, then that means the site hates me. This is a long chapter, but the others will probably get shorter (or longer) Now…

* * *

NOTE: Darkblade Clan Predators are the ones that were a selectable costume in _Predator: Concrete Jungle_ and the main Character was a member of the clan, but he didn't wear that particular costume. The main character of this story wears the Dark Blade Costume (complete with tattoos and weapons that reflect the costume)

* * *

Dark Blood was excited. He was finally going on his very first hunt: the Trial of the Blooded. He was dressed in full battle armor, his helmet's eyes glowing yellow-green, as all Darkblade's helmets do. He had his wrist blades, spear gun, and combistick ready. He would've had a Plasma Caster, but he would have to take one from the pyramid, and once he and the other two Yautja defeat the _Kainde-Amedha_, he would put it back in its resting place for the next trial, and then earn his own, Darkblade-standard Plasma Caster.

His two clan mates were Hard Will, another Unblooded, and the warrior, Lone Knife, who was the brother of the Banished One, who left his technology in a human city and survived blowing himself up. But that was 65 years ago, and the tech wasn't passed on to any other humans, though Lone Knife was fearful that the humans who rebuilt the city have discovered it.

The landing craft touched down on the alien world, call Terke-Karde: _Land of Death_, one of the most challenging hunting sites ever. Dark Blood's heart pounded more. As the Yautja stepped off the ramp, Lone Knife faced them, and told them in their language, "I hope you two know what you're about to do, or you will perish, as most others have done." Hard Will started shaking a little bit, but then he swallowed those fears and moved on.

After a long trek through a jungle, Hard Will started complaining. "Why couldn't we land closer to the _C'jit_ hunting ground?" Lone Spear paused mid-step, turned around, and struck Hard Will in the stomach. Hard. Hard Will stood up, shaky again. "Would you want the _Kainde-Amedha_ to destroy our only way off this planet?" "… No, no I wouldn't" "good" and the trek continued on.

Soon, they finally reached the temple of the Trials. To prepare for the test, they took a few of the local ape-like natives (not humans) who worshipped them for years and led them to the sacrificial altar.

Dark Blood noted that these simian creatures were very primitive. They were also a few of the small amount of tribal creatures that inhabited this place. The rest of the "Simians" were very advanced. They could even change their appearance when they try to conquer planets so they could inhabit them.

This planet orbited a Black Hole. It was slowly being pulled to its doom. This ritual hunt would probably be the last one before the planet is sucked in. To survive, the more advanced Simians had tried to conquer another planet so they could go there. Their first and second attempts had been towards Earth. The Yautja would've stopped them, but Earth had its own defender. The Predators have only seen it once, in its natural habitat that the humans confined it to, but there is no proof of that. They will probably never see it again.

Lately, the Simians had moved to a better planet, and left the tribes to their doom. The Predators have been using them for the ritual hunts even before the advanced ones left.

Now, Dark Blood watches them as they prepare to die for their Gods benefit.

Soon enough, the Predators came to the chamber where they receive their Plasma Casters for the hunt to begin.

"Now," Lone Knife began, "Let's begin the hunt!"

He turned the dials, and the Casters were revealed. Each Yautja takes his Caster, and the Hunt began.

* * *

I know this probably wasn't much in the form of action, but it will get better, I promise. I just have to juggle this with my Stormtrooper fic that I'm also working on. 


	2. Captured By Hard Meat

Dark Blood, Chapter 2: captured by hard meat.

No reviews? Well, this had a lot of hits, so I'll continue this. Oh, and I changed the rating to get more reviewers, and I didn't have any M-rated content in my mind. So…

* * *

Walls shifted, doorways closed, new doors opened. From above the clan could hear the terrified screams of the simians. Hard Will started to lose the reason he had the name in the first place. Dark Blood and Lone Spear were tense, but Dark Blood was on the verge of breaking down into fear like Hard Will was.

Then it all stopped.

Hard Will breathed a sigh of relief after regaining his composure, only to be struck in the face by Lone Spear. "if you start doing that when the _Kainde Amedha _come, you'll be a host body in a heart beat. Stop it."

The Predators looked around (well, Hard Will was busy recovering from the blow, so he wasn't), trying to find a way out. Then a door opened. "We go now," Lone Spear ordered. "The _Kainde Amedha _are chemically enhanced to come out of their host bodies and grow at a faster rate, so we best get moving."

After a wall-shift and some searching, scratching noises were heard. Hard Will almost broke down into fear again. All of the Predators raised their Combi-Sticks, except for Lone Spear, who instead handled a Glaive.

Suddenly, a _Kainde Amedha _leaped out of its hiding place. Hard Will dodged the creatures attack, and nervously impaled it through the stomach. All was quiet.

"… I killed it… I really killed it… I'M A BLOODED WARRIOR!"

"Hard Will," Dark Blood exclaimed. "you shouldn't be so enthusiastic. Not to mention loud. Any blabbering you'll make will lure more. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more here right now."

"I KILLED IT! I KILLED IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Lone Spear would have none of this blather. But Hard Will still wouldn't listen, even as another creature came from the hole its brother came out of.

"Hard Will!" Dark Blood and Lone Spear warned. "there's another right behind you!"

"I'll be revered throughout my clan! I'll be the best hunter ever! And…" Hard Will Turned to see the slobbering menace behind him. "… I'm gonna die…"

The _Kainde Amedha _grabbed the should've-been young-blood and took him into the hole.

"Umm… should we save him" Dark Blood asked. Lone Spear responded, "No. he was too stupid for his own good. Now let's- oh _C'jit…_"

More Hard Meat were behind them.

The last thing Dark Blood saw before going out was getting pounced.

……………………………………………

Dark Blood woke up, hurting everywhere. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of being hung from a wall, with some kind of sticky substance securing him. He saw that it was true.

He looked to his left, and saw signs of someone breaking out of his prison. To his right, was Hard Will, with the Hard Meat Larva attached to his face. Then he looked ahead.

"… _Pauk._"


	3. End Of Ritual

Dark Blood chapter 3: escape

I started writing this just after someone said that they hoped the last chapter wasn't the end. Don't worry, there is much more to this story in my mind that death during ritual. So, saying that, this is the last part of the Ritual Trial part of Dark Blood's story. I plan to include a crossover or two in the course of the story, including a part when Dark Blood adds a Lightsaber to his arsenal, but that'll be a long way off. ON WITH THE STORY!

---------

It took a while for Dark Blood to free himself, and fortunately his mask was still on so the larva couldn't attach to his face. He figured that the other escapee was Lone Spear, so now he had to find him.

_This is not good at all,_ thought Dark Blood. _The _Kainde-Amedha _have taken outside creatures. I need to get out of here. But I still need to find Lone Spear. He might be fighting the Queen. _

Enough pondering. Two Aliens just landed right in front of him. He impaled one on his Combi-Stick and spear-gunned the other in the head. He decided to take the head of the impaled one to prove his kill and he'll be blooded later.

Three shots and three headless Aliens later, the walls moved, and what a surprise, _five_ Aliens jump him. Dark Blood frantically shoots his last five spears, and only hits two. He takes out his Combi-Stick and takes out the rest.

Winding through corridors and killing _Kainde-Amedha _proved to be tough, especially when you don't know where you have to go, but eventually he reached Lone Spear… with a Queen's head on his back.

"Hurry Dark Blood, there isn't much time! You saw how Hard Will was implanted, right?" Lone Spear's Question reminded Dark Blood of the coward. "… Yes…" he answered. "Well, the cross-breed that'll spawn from him will…" A roar that sounded like a Predator and an Alien crossed together sounded. "… RUN!" They both ran, and Dark Blood Knew he was being Followed.

Lone Spear and Dark Blood ran for what seemed like forever, escaping the Temple and running through forest teeming with the Aliens. When they reached the ship, Dark Blood knew this new fiend had to be stopped, and apparently so did Lone Spear. He took out his Glaive and waited. Dark Blood took out his Combi-Stick and did the same.

Suddenly a mottled Green Tail shot out from nowhere and swiped Lone Spear aside, cutting a gash in the Predator's belly while doing it. Then the tails' owner fell from the trees.

It looked like an Alien, but it had mottled Green Chitinous Armor, more muscles and a head that looked like a Predator with an Alien's face replacing the thing's eyes and mouth. The Creature turned to Dark Blood.

Dark Blood tried to impale it, but the thing swiped his Combi-Stick from his hands and slashed him. Dark Blood jumped back and extended his Wristblades. Each time the thing slashed, Dark Blood would use the blades to protect himself. Soon the horrible abomination grew tired of the game and charged for the kill.

It pinned him down and opened its mouth, giving Dark Blood a good view of the thing's inner-mouth. It moved in and was about to strike. Dark Blood reached for his wrist computer.

The distinctive blast of a Plasma Caster rang out, and the creature exploded in two. Much of the acid touched Dark Blood and he passed out in pain.

-------

He woke up in a Predator equivalent of a Hospital. Funny, he always thought that Predators who were badly injured were killed or left for dead. His armor was in a corner next to him, looking like it was new. He saw his helmet and…

It had the Clan Insignia burned into it.

He touched his forehead and among the burn-scars he felt the same thing on his head. He looked at his body. His scars looked minor, despite how bad it looked before he passed out.

"It's a wonder what our medical technology can do, isn't it?" Lone Spear was right at the doorway. His Stomach had a huge Scar on it.

"Lone Spear? What Happened? Why aren't I dead?"

"So you figured that you weren't dead. I saw what happened to you and the Cross-Breed. I blasted him apart and kept you alive until the others could pick us up. I was in no shape to pilot a ship. After I healed, I blooded you and waited for you to wake to tell you the good news. And the bad news."

"Bad news?"

"It's nothing much. It's just that we had to give the planet a helpful push into the Black Hole. And to answer the question of why you aren't dead, it's because I didn't want a potential warrior to die before being blooded. I think it's safe to say you don't have to go through that again. Once you're back on your feet and you hang up your trophies, how about we hunt good sport?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't pass up the thrill of the hunt after experiencing it for the first time?"

---------

And so the Ritual Trial Ends. I won't let Dark Blood hunt Humans until he is recognized as a regular Blooded hunter, since he is now just a Young-Blood.


	4. Young Blood's first hunt

Dark Blood Chapter 4: young blood's first hunt.

Sorry about this long update, but I get lazy so much, since its Thanksgiving as I write this (yes, I'm an All-American dude/dumbass), I will make Dark Blood hunt a giant bird that has an appetite for Preds like him. Enjoy!

------

Dark Blood's ship landed on the Forested world. It was lush, dense forest, so it was hard to land at all. He was with a regular blooded, named Giant Stone, because he's just as hard to destroy and sinks like one, too. The hunter was huge, like he took some strength enhancers, but he just works out a lot. He was probably the strongest Predator ever, and will probably be a Warrior by this hunt's end.

_I wish Lone Spear could be here. He wouldn't have such a big ego as this one has,_ Thought Dark Blood. Unfortunately Lone Spear was on the ship, teaching more Unbloodeds for their _Kainde-Amedha Chiva_, and cannot come. Besides, the thought of Giant Stones' ego reminded Dark Blood of Hard Will.

"Well," Giant Stone said, "Let's go. The prey awaits, and if we stay here too long, we will be its next prey… well, I'll run to the ship, and _you_ will be its next prey."

The prey in question was a giant avian creature that just happened to like the taste of fresh _Yautja_. According to the scan outs, it could swallow Giant Stone whole if it swallowed hard enough.

As they jumped from tree to tree, with their cloaks on, they scanned the skies for their prey. They came upon a suspicious clearing, like the trees were pulled away by some giant force. "I think we should go around, Giant Stone," Dark Blood said, worried. "I think this could be a trap set by that bird." "A trap? HA! It's a bird! How could it set a trap? Look, let's go across, and if that thing catches us, then I'm sorry, but it won't, so shut up."

Giant Stone walked to the middle of the clearing, uncloaked, looked around the skies, and laughed. "See? There's no bird around here! Now let's go!" as Dark Blood took his first step into the clearing, he stopped. Right behind Giant Stone, and a distant cliff wall on the left side of a distant Canyon, there was a giant statue. _It looks like a giant… oh, no…_ "Giant Stone! Behind you on the cliff wall! There it is!" and just as he said that, the Creature spread its wings and took off. Thankfully, it was so distant that Giant Stone got back into the forest with Dark Blood long before the thing reached them. As the thing swooped past them and left with a cackling screech, Giant Stone patted Dark Blood on the back. "You are a smart one. Now let us go. It's heading towards the canyon."

The hunters cloaked again and went to the canyon. In the canyon there were primitive building ruins, brick buildings that looked ruined. "Whoever built these are probably bird droppings somewhere," Dark Blood guessed. "Right you are, kid. These people probably created the bird, too. It does look like it's made of stone," Giant Stone replied.

As they looked around, Dark Blood found the thing perched on top of the tallest building. He went to Giant Stone, who was in the city's square. Before he could manage a word, the thing came out of its perch and flew to them. Somehow it could see past the cloaking and grabbed them.

They struggled, but it was no use. Then, Dark Blood had an idea. "Giant Stone," he said. "I think I can beat this." "How? Are you going to convince it that we aren't clean enough for it?" Giant Stone said sarcastically. "You'll find out once we get near that building there"

As the Avian passed over the building, Dark Blood shot his Plasma Caster at its belly and grabbed its leg. The thing screeched in pain and let go of them. Giant Stone fell to the ground while Dark Blood held on to its leg. He climbed up to its back, unsheathed his Combi-Stick and impaled it. It screeched again and flapped its wings wildly. Then Dark Blood climbed to its head and impaled it there. The next Screech echoed through the canyon as plummeted to the ground and crashed into a few buildings. Dark Blood checked around it. It was dead.

As Dark Blood decapitated the Avian (by basting through its neck with the Plasma Caster), Giant Stone came out. It was clear that his ego was crushed like a nut. "I guess I owe you an apology. You beat it, and I was so sure you'd die while I get the glory. I was wrong. The trophy's yours." Giant Stone hung his head in shame. "Apology accepted. Although you did help, even though you did no damage. You still get your share of the honor. Now help me with my trophy, will you?"

------

Wasn't that nice. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	5. The Scorpion

Dark Blood: The Scorpion

Note: with a Title like this, you can guess what Dark Blood's next Prey is. I just want to say that I'm sorry I don't update often, but it's hard to think of Alien Prey, so the next chapter, he's going to have his first hunt for a Human Drug Gang. Enjoy!

----

Over the years, Dark Blood had been fighting better and better prey. The Stone Bird now seems like a child's pet compared to most of his pry, but it still hasn't earned him the title of Blooded yet. But now, this last hunt as Young Blood would prove him worthy.

----

He was standing guard in front of the Drop Ship waiting for one of his hunting buddies to return, and was real bored. His friend Slow Spear was supposed to come back and take guard a day ago. A normal hunt for something like what Slow Spear wanted would take a week, but Slow Spear could turn it into a year if he wanted to, giving him his name. The idea that he used to be called Swift Fighter seemed like Slow Spears fantasy. So, he "locked up" the ship and went out to find the idiot.

After a few hours of tracking down the fool, all he could find was a used Medicomp tossed carelessly on the ground. Dark Blood started to think, _why can't I just leave him, just so he could learn to be quicker?_ But He figured that it'd take a decade before Slow Spear would figure it out, and it would be quicker just to find him now and leave, and Dark Blood would hunt somewhere else.

After a day of looking, the idiots' footprints and other tracks that Dark Blood had been following seemed to cross with giant insect-like tracks. Another day passed, and the tracks seemed fresher. Dark Blood figured that in another day he'd find the dumbass dead or alive. He hoped it would be alive.

Soon enough, Dark Blood found him, and a Giant scorpion that was attempting to sting the fool, who was hiding in a small cave. _Looks like I get to play hero now, _Dark Blood guessed. He cloaked and went up in a tree, waiting for the thing to make itself vulnerable. _Why doesn't the fool cloak for once?_ Dark Blood Wondered as he saw the thing make another stab at Slow Spear. He then crawled up to the thing and waited for the thing to strike again. When it did, he made a stab at it with his Combi-Stick. But when he did, the thing swung it's claw at him and knocked him sprawling.

He looked up and saw the thing getting ready to strike at _him._ Then he noticed that the strike disabled his cloak. _This is not good. I need to think of something, _he thought. So, he let his instincts take over, and rolled out of the way as it struck the ground he had been seconds ago. He got up, and saw his Combi-Stick on the ground a few yards away from him. _This isn't good,_ he thought as he dodged the scorpion again. So he took a strategy that had the most chance of surviving (which wasn't much): killing the thing with his wristblades. _Yeah, I'm definitely crazy, _he thought as he unsheathed his Blades and lunged, avoiding another strike.

He landed on the thing's back and stabbed as much as he could. Thankfully, Dark Blade wristblades are extremely long and just as sharp and indestructible. It still took long for the thing to die and get its head removed.

As he roared to the skies holding up his new trophy, Slow Spear ran up to him, thanking Dark Blood each step he took. "Oh thank you, Dark Blood! You see, I was hunting this thing and when I tried to strike, it did the same thing to you, and disabled my cloaking and…"

"Please, shut up. You know, Slow Spear, when you were named that, they didn't just mean your hunting abilities." _The same thing could be said about _all _of my hunting partners, _Dark Blood thought as he went to pick up his spear. "Now, let's get back to the ship and see how the elders react to your stupidity."

----

It turned out that while Slow Spear had a quick scolding and his name was considered to be changed to something meaner, Dark Blood was shocked to find that he had hunted long enough to be called an honored Blooded hunter. And better, he was allowed to hunt Oomans now. Dark Blood couldn't wait…

----

end note: well, would YOU be impatient to hunt humans for the first time if YOU were a Predator? I would. I'll write about Dark Bloods first human hunt soon, so see y'all!


	6. Humans Are Easy

Dark Blood chapter 6: Humans are easy

Note: man, it takes long to formulate story ideas for THREE fics. Well, I learned (thanks, iconofcoolness) that I need more depth for my characters, so… yeah, Dark Blood is going to be more and more serious as his life progresses, as each hunt teaches him the folly of carelessness. I mean he was a "yippee yay! I is a huntererer!" type of guy in the beginning, and he became more and more serious as the story progressed, and it will continue…

-----

Earth. To Dark Blood, it was more beautiful than the flowers of his home planet. It's a shame that THE best prey to the hunter lived there and populated it with polluting cities. But hey, it's fun to hunt them.

Right now, Dark Blood had set his sights towards a drug gangs head honcho in New York City. Sure, the self-appointed worst enemy of the Yautja was a law enforcement unit living there, but King Charlemagne (Columbian kid's been reading his history books, it seems) was also there, and his head would be worthy as the first human trophy.

Dark Blood first found out about him when he stumbled upon a murder of a Jamaican Drug Lord by Charlemagne's boys. Each time they said his name, they called him "the greatest". This spiked Dark Blood's interest, and wondered where to find him. Then he decided to have fun with the Columbians.

Being cloaked, it was fun gutting the men like fish while they sprayed bullets everywhere. They were sliced in half by his glaive, torn apart by the Plasma-Caster, impaled by his Combi-Stick, and the last one, he uncloaked (to be dramatic, and because no matter how mature you are, it's always fun to see them scared when they see you come out of thin air, and it's better when you can only see their heat signature), and gutted him with his blades. He giggled when he was skinning them.

-----

For his part, Pablo Chavez, (named King Charlemagne because he thought it sounded cool) was in his own luxury apartment not too far away from the massacre. He could even hear it. He ended up hiding beneath his desk for a half hour before thinking it was safe. He turned on the news to see what happened. "_Madre Del Dios…_" his fears were true, and worse than he thought. His boys did the job, all right, but they were hit too. Badly. They were skinned. "Forensics says that they were dead when they were skinned, but it was bloody. One body was blown apart by incendiaries," the news woman was saying. "A Police Expert says that this massacre may be followed by more, but the Police will try to stop it." Charlemagne was shocked. "… I need to warn the boys!" he said in his own language as he raced for the phone…

-----

"_Pauk! _How could they show it to the whole world just seconds after it happens?" Dark Blood was shocked. "The Human Media has a thing for this" his elder, Fire Walker told him. Fire Walker was supposed to advise Dark Blood for his first hunt against Sentient beings (because there are more in the Galaxy). "Don't worry, we'll be out of here once this 'drug king' is taken care of, and they'll forget about it in a year or so. Although now it may be harder to hunt…"

"Great. Just GREAT!" Dark Blood went off and found a warehouse. "Hmm, maybe the human goes here…"

-----

Sure enough, Charlemagne was there, and he was trying to get his men to a safe place. Warehouses seemed like a good idea. Drug Lords never had a sharp mind. "Okay, we just stay low for a while until this blows over, okay, Amigos? Then we get outta this place and go back to business" "but sir" his lieutenant said, "what if the Jamaicans take over the place while we hide?" "Don't worry" Charlemagne assured him. "If I know Carr enough as I do, he'd leave enough for us to occupy, so he still has enough to fight. He's crazy like that, y'know?" "And what if someone finds us here? We're sitting ducks in a cramped space like here!" "We can Blow away anyone who comes here. It's not like there going to come out from the ceiling and blow us all to pieces!"

_KA-BOOM!_

-----

Dark Blood leaped from the ceiling and skillfully shot a tracker dart onto Charlemagne's neck while falling. Again, the feeling of watching them look at nothing, knowing something's there was exciting. It washed his anger way immediately. As he sliced away at the Columbians, he could here the pitiful drug lord screaming "GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" as he raced to the exit with two bodyguards.

Since he had a tracker on the man, he patiently killed the others. More Glaive, more Combi-Stick, and he even cut a few men down with his Smart Disk. When all was said and done, he skinned them, a few of them were still alive when he got to them, and their screams were like music to his ears. He likes how sadistic he is, apparently.

-----

A few Days after the Massacre, King Charlemagne stayed in his apartment with his bodyguards and watched the news for any sign of the… thing that cut down all of his men. So far, only a few Jamaicans were killed in separate places, but it must have assumed that Charlemagne was dead with the others. Soon, he'll go back out and recruit more men for his gang. All will be normal soon.

-----

He had to admit it, but it was a good ploy. Dark Blood has been observing the drug lord for quite some time now, and kept killing a few members of the other drug gang here. But now was the time…

-----

Charlemagne was ready to face the world again. Sure, he would have to put all of his money into recruiting and buying more crack to sell, but it was worth it. The monster hasn't killed in a week, and that should've meant it was gone, but when he was about to leave the door, he heard one of his men shout. "Hey, what the- UGH!" "HOLY!" gun fire sounded for a second but then, "URK!"

Charlemagne ran to the room the sound came from, and saw his two men dead, and standing above them… "NO!" he shouted! "_EL DIABLO- _URGH!"

-----

Standing above the roof of the apartment Dark Blood, a Blooded Hunter of the Dark Blades, proudly presented his trophy to all that could see, and roared a loud victory shout, his first human trophy obtained.

-----

Wow… my longest chapter, and probably the best one yet. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, non-believers!


End file.
